Typically an individual cutting his or her grass uses a lawnmower for such project. However, for the edge of the grass or areas near an object (i.e. house, tree, plants, etc.) the individual stops using the lawnmower and uses other lawn grooming devices. For example, a separate and independent edger is typically used for cutting the edge of the grass. For areas close to objects a separate and independent trimmer is usually used. Accordingly, the individual is required to have to two or three separate units each time he or she cuts the grass. In addition, to the increased amount of time needed to cut, edge and trim the grass for using three independent devices, each device also requires separate operation, it's own power source, and its own fuel supply.
Additionally, hand held string trimmers are known to be difficult to maneuver, while gas trimmers are known to be loud. Furthermore, using an electric trimmer in wet terrain can create a safety hazard. The present invention overcomes the above problems of using two or three separate and independent lawn grooming devices typically associated when cutting the grass.